rakhronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Magus Class
Demon Magus (3.5e Class) WIP Magic users that specialize in the summoning and control of powerful demons, the Demon Magi follow a dark path riddled with the constant threat of death. They often risk their souls in order to contain the powers they sumon and more often than not, are consumed by the very thing that once served them.But those few with true talent and potential make powerful allies and unstoppable enemies. A Demon Magus can also draw power from the demon's associated realms. Intelligent and often cruel, a Demon Magus is ambitious by nature and his goals, which is usually accomidating more and more power. Years of study and training must be spent before even the most powerful of conjurers attempt to summon a demon. But with enough time mastering the craft, a Magus can become demon-like himself and even take on the attributes of the monsters they summon. Design Note: A revamped version of the "Demonbinder" Class this is a bit simpler to use and with more "cool" abilities. 'Making a Demon Magus' Alignment: Any Non-Good and Non-Lawful Starting Age: Simple Table: The Demon Magus ' ' Class Skills: (2+Int Modifier per level, x4 at first) Class Features: Weapon and Armor Proficency: '''Demon Magi are proficent with all simple weapons. They are not proficent with armor or shields of any type as it encumbers them and could interfere with thier spell casting. '''Language: Devil's Tongue (the language of demons) is automatically added as long as the Demon Magus's intelligence score is greater than 10. Spells: '''The list of spells a Demon Magus has access to are the same as any Wizard or Sorcerer. A Demon Magus is extremely restricted in their spell casting and can only cast a limited number of spells, which they prepare ahead of time. This is because they rely heavily on their class abilities. To learn a spell a Demon Magus must have an intelligence score of 10+ the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Demon Magus's spell is 10+ The Spell's difficult+ the Demon Magus's Int Modifier. even though the amount of spells a Demon Magus can cast is small, they like wizards can learn a vareity of spells. Demon Magus's typically chronocilize their spells in a grimoire, which they search through to prepare spells ahead of time. '''Grimoires: '''When the Demon Magus attempts to bind a creature to his will, he must choose an object for that demon to be bound to. The preferred vessel is a Grimoire, as it can hold the bindings of multiple demons. When a demon is sucessfully bound to a page in a Grimoire, when the Demon Magus attempts to summon it once more he does not take the -2 or flatfoot peanlty. He also does not need to sacrifice a move action. '''Spells per Day: ' ' 'Class Abilities:' 'Brimstone: '''A blast of sulfurous fire and a Demon Magus's primary source of damage. Treated as a bonus spell, this can be cast any number of times per combat and grows in strength and gains additional abilites as the Demon Magus does. ''1st Rank- Damage is calculated as a d4+Int Modifier, this attack is treated like a normal ranged attack with a range of 80 ft. 2nd Rank- Damage is calculated as a d6+Int modifier. After damage calculation, the opponent rolls a fortitude saving throw to see if they become burned. If the check fails, that opponent receives a -2 penalties to all fortitude saving throws and takes an additional damage if they move. 3rd Rank- Damage is calculated as follows: a d8+Int modifier and the burn damage is increased to 4. 4th Rank- Damage is calculated as a d8+(Int Modifierx2), the burn is increased to 5 and the penalty is increased to -3. Additionally, the Magus's proficency with Brimstone makes using this spell a minor action. 5th Rank- Damage is calculated as a d10+(Int Modifierx2), and the burn is increased to 7 and the penalty is -5. Additiotionally, when burned enemies are attacked by an outsider that outsider gains a +2 attacking bonus on them. 'Bind Lesser Fiend: ' The Demon Magus draws infernal power and causes a minor tear in reality as they attempt to bind a Demon to their will. The conjured's Level must be the same or lower than the class level of the Demon Magus. At the time of the summoning, the demon makes a saving will throw against the Demon Magus, which if sucessful will break the spell and free it from the binding's influence. The summoned may also attempt a saving will throw against the Magus, once per day, which will have the same effect. The list of summoned lesser demons can be found here. The sumoned Demon must also be bound to an object on the Demon Magus's person. If the object is broken or lost, the demon will be set free. Using this spell counts as both a major and a move action. The Demon Magus is so focused on the task at hand that he takes a -2 penalty on all reflex checks the round this spell is used. He also becomes flatfooted. The Demon that is summoned stays under the Demon Magus's control, until they break free from the binder or if the Demon Magus banishes it. While having a conjured underling the Demon Magus takes a -2 penalty on all will saving throws. This spell can only be used once per day and if the Demon Magus tries to summon an additional lesser demon, the first will be banished or be killed if it's health is low enough. Note: When a conjured demon dies, it dissappears in a fiery implosion leaving a cloud of sulfur-scented ash. 'Infernal Expertise: '''At the second level, the Demon Magus is accustomed to the risks of demon conjurng which allows him to gain a +2 bonus to rolls against a demon's will save that he is summoning. He also gains a +2 against the actions of Evil Outsiders. '''Resist Infernal Power: '''The Demon Magus has spent years studying the Infernal and as such he is adept at avoiding harm from them. If a Demon, Fiend or Devil attempt an attack on him they receive a (-(4+Demon Magus's Level)/2) penalty. '''Infernal Summoner: '''All creatures that the Demon Magus summons gain Demon as a bonus race, and also gain Evil as an alignment. The Demon Magus gains an additional +2 against demon's will saving throws. '''Bind Fiend: '''More adept at Demonic Conjuring, the Demon Magus can summon even more powerful creatures. The same rules as "Bind Lesser Fiend" apply. The complete list of possible sumoning canidates can be found here. '''Deconsencrate Ground: '''This is treated as a bonus feat and can only be used once per every three days. The Demon Magus's magic is truly unholy and he can chanel this dark essence into the ground around him. All good aligned creatures in a 150 yard radius around the Demon Magus take a -2 penalty to all saving throws and attack roles against the Demon Magus and his subjugates. Any holy or divine spells cast while standing on the tainted ground have the same effects as if the person casting them were evil. '''Bind Greater Fiend: '''A master at enslaving the Infernal, the demons the Magus summons are now much greater in power and capable of human speech and can carry items and weapons. The Demon's level also does not need to match the Demon Magus's class level but rather his class level+Int Modifier. The same rules from previous ranks apply. A complete list of possible canidates can be found here. '''Demonkin: '''Having spent a lot of time associating with demonkind, the Demon Magus has grown more akin to the monsters he summons. He now has Demon as a bonus race and evil outsiders will not consider him an enemy. He also gains a +2 base attack bonus when attacking non-demon opponents. '''Dominate Monster: '''The Demon Magus has the ability to control a creature's actions through a telepathic link that is established by force. This spell can be used to control other non-demon creatures and having one under your command will not count towards your bound demon. When trying to ''Dominate ''a creature it will make a saving will throw with a +2 bonus. This will also occur every time it is given a command. No self-harming actions may be given. When released from the spell, they are dazed and won't be able to function for a round. This spell lasts one full day. '''Devil's Flesh: '''Having spent much time studying the anatomy and physiology of demons, the Demon Magus is now learned enough to create his own. Creating one requires the sacrifice of multiple creatures. Once the sacrifices have been assembled they must be blindfolded and placed in a circle. The Demon Magus then enters a trance-like state as he begins to chant, relinquishing everything in the circle to the Infernal Planes. The circle beomes a ring of demonic fire and the sarifices turn to a great pile of smoldering ash. One full day later, a demon will rise from the ashes, fully sentient and only willing to serve the person who created him. The demon cannot leave until the circle it is bound in is obstructed. This created demon doesn't count towards the Demon Magus's bound subjugates. The Demon Magus may only cast this spell once per week. The Demon's alignment is automatically Chaotic Nuetral. Its size is medium. The created Demon's hit dice is equal to the highest hit die out of all the sacrifices. It's level is equal to the number of sarifices. The Demon begins with an AC of 10 and it gains a +1 bonus for each sacrifice that worshipped a good-aligned god. The Demon can also wear armor and is proficent with all simple and martial weapons and armor. The Demon takes a -2 penalty on all saving throws. The Demon recieves a base attack bonus equal to its level. The Demon automatically has 3 abilities on creation. ''Fiend Fire: ''Once per combat, the Demon can cast a 3rd level fireball spell. ''Aura of Evil: ''The Demon gives of an evil aura, making it detectable by the "Detect Evil" spell. It also unsettles nearby good-alinged creatures. ''Pound of Flesh: ''The Demon can consume human flesh to regain health. Every five pounds of flesh heals the demon for one of its hit dice. Every 50 pounds of flesh increases the demons AC by one. Every 100 increases the Demon's size by one rank, instead of losing AC due to to size, the demon gains it. However for each increased size rank, the Demon takes an additional -2 penalty on all saving throws. The Demon is weak to holy and divine spells, also healing spells harm it. If struck by a holy or divine spell, the demon will lose health equal to its hit die. Holy water is also effective. The Demon must eat at least 5 pounds of human flesh a day or it will die. '''Bind Archdemon: '''The Demon Magus now has complete mastery over his craft, giving him the ability to bind the Archdemons to his will. A list of possibel candidates can be found here. '''Infernal Hex: '''Treated as a 7th level Dark Spell. The Demon Magus conjures the power of the Infernal Planes on a single target and curses them. The target takes a -3 penalty on all saving throws against the actions of Demons and gives a +2 to attacking demons. If they move more than 10 feet they take damage equal to a d8+(their constitution modifier). If they are killed while under the effects of this spell, a 6 foot radius around their body becomes ''Deconsencrated Ground. 'Soul Meld: '''The Demon Magus need not always bind a fiend into his grimoire. If he so chooses, the Demon Magus can meld their souls as one. If he attempts this, the summoned fiend gains a +3 to their will saving throw against the Magus. If the Demon Magus is sucessful he takes on all attributes of the Demon he summoned and still has access to his spells but not any gear he might have been wearing. This spells effect last for two days before the melded demon is banished. '''Binder Apotheosis: '''The Demon Magus is completely immune to harm from the creatures he summons. He also gains a +2 bonus to all saving throws against evil outsiders. '''Hell Rift: '''This spell is treated like an 8th level Arcane Spell. The Demon Magus tears a rift in relaity opening a portal to the Infernal Planes. '''Inferno: ' Category:Homebrew